1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector assemblies, and particularly to, a connector assembly for transmitting signals between different electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are widely used in computers or servers to transmit power or signals between different electronic components. Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art connector assembly for transmitting power is shown. The prior art connector assembly comprises a converter card 90 with a plurality of power supply unit connectors 901 mounted thereon, a transmitting card 91, a riser card 92, and a printed circuit board (PCB) 95 with a board connector 951 mounted thereon. The plurality of power supply unit connectors 901 is capable of connecting to a plurality of power supply units. The converter card 90 processes the power, and transmits the power to the riser card 92 via the transmitting card 91. The riser card 92 is inserted in the board connector 951 for providing power to the PCB 95. In the prior art connector assembly, the power supply unit connectors 901 usually have some pins 902 extending through the converter card 90. The transmitting card 91 separates the converter card 90 and the PCB 95 to avoid them interfering with each other. However, the prior art connector assembly has too many components, which is complex, and costly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.